Troublesome Gold
by TheDeiTroller
Summary: Crystal and Gold break up after... well, you must read to find out! Crystal goes home and sends Gold a break-up email, involving how they met and stuff. Based on the I Knew You Were Trouble music video.


**A/N: Welcome to my MangaQuest break-up one-shot. Well, I like this shipping, but I had this in my head for so long, I've decided to write it down. BTW, this is an AU fic.**

**This is based on the I Knew You Were Trouble music video.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor the I Knew You Were Trouble M/V.**

...

Crystal's POV

My eyes were puffy and I stared at my surroundings. It looked like the huge space Gold and I went to last night. Don't remind me.

What I needed to do right now is to tell Gold our relationship was _so _over now. So I trudged back home.

...

After taking a shower, I decided to send Gold an email of our over relationship. I don't think he'll be hurt; he has another girl at home already.

It read:

_Not so dearest Gold,_

_I remember when we first met. I was hanging out with my friends at the mall, when I saw you. You were lugging this thingy out of a store. I had took pity on you, so I decided to help you, though you seemed a lot like trouble._

_After that, you treated me to ice cream for helping you. I accepted, though with caution; you seemed a lot like trouble._

_A week later, we became a couple. We would dance on the beach, or do a ballroom dance by the bushes in Celadon._

_Flash forward by two months. We were at a concert to watch your favourite band: Poké On. I had really enjoyed myself, and I saw why you liked them._

_Skip to the year after we'd met. We went to the Game Corner at Goldenrod. As we walked past, two boys around our age saw you, and accused you of going out with one of their girls. The red-haired boy picked on you for that reason, and the brown-haired boy just stood by waiting and watching._

_When I heard that redhead say that, I couldn't believe my ears! I asked you about it, and you said he was making a lame attempt to have a fight with you._

_You pulled of your cap and smirked. The redhead glared at you and punched you in the stomach. I screamed and pulled him, but he just got his accomplice to deal with me._

_Ten minutes after that, you were badly injured and I was sobbing. I looked at you, and I saw you had a bleeding lip, gashes on your cheek and blood stains on your shirt. So I quickly carried you off to the hospital._

_Two months after that, which was yesterday, you took me out to a dance. I didn't suspect anything and agreed immediately._

_I was jumping and dancing at the dance, when I realised I'd lost track of you! I pushed my way through the crowd, and guess what I saw?!_

_You were kissing a pretty girl with long brown hair. She was wearing a blue top which didn't hide her stomach, and a white miniskirt. It was super tiny. Yeah, I bet you remember her. Also, she was that redhead's girlfriend, so why the heck were you with her?!_

_I took notice of your position. One of your arms were around her waist and your other hand was... up her skirt, probably groping her._

_What's shocking was that she didn't protest. *snorts* I guess she's a prostitute._

_I lost consciousness after seeing that, so I was lying on the cold hard ground, and you didn't even come to my rescue! Then again, why'd you do that if you've never truly loved me?_

_So, Gold; this is the end to our story. I must admit, it'd been fun knowing you. **NOT!** Why? Cuz you were nothing but a HINDRANCE and TROUBLE._

_Good-bye, and I hope you enjoy your life with your new girlfriend. Oh, and I hope she realises you're trouble!_

_Your formerly,_

_Crystal_

I wiped my damp eyes after reading it. I was longing for those days, but now it's just over.

But what am I to do? So I clicked 'send'.

...

**A/N: Boy, was this short! I hope you get the references of the other people, though even I wonder why Green was with Silver, and in a game corner. Also, there was Blue. She's Gold's new girlfriend. **

**Sorry for the slight Blue bashing. Oh, I'm not a Buttshipping fan, but for just this fic, I'll use it. Oh, and I despise Chosenshipping too, but for flavour, I had used it too. Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
